


puppy love

by chittahyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Please give me a chance, Puppies, also renmin if u squint bc im whipped, and Soccer, and humor i think??, jeno lee is a little shit, mark lee is a lovable idiot, not a chat fic i swear sfdbhoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittahyuck/pseuds/chittahyuck
Summary: hyuck:oh my godguysi’m at the pet store andi think i'm in lovejun:the fuq





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! okay so this is happening isdfsdjb my very first fic! i actually have a lot of ideas for chaptered aus but uh i'm sorta crap writer so i wanted to test the ao3 waters with this little drabble first. it's raw, unbeta-ed, and written from 12-2 am in the morning hehe but pls enjoy nonetheless :)

**hyuck** :

_oh my god_

_guys_

_i’m at the pet store and_

_i think i'm in love_

**jun:**

_the fuq_

 

 

“What the f--”

 

“Mark Lee!” Mark glances over at his bedroom door and flinches when he sees the look on his mom’s face, a basket full of laundry resting on her hip.

 

“F-fridge! Um, I just realized Jeno might have left the fridge open again, so, uh, I wanted to make sure you guys would check?”

His mom glares at him for about ten seconds, then shakes her head and walks away, closing the door as she leaves. Mark sighs in relief, tensing up again when he looks down at his phone. He sends a thumbs up emoji before setting the phone back on his desk, standing up, and throwing himself face-first onto his bed. He hears his door swing open less than second later.

 

“Dude—”

 

He lets out a muffled noise.

 

“What was that?”

 

He lifts his face up from his bed. “ _Hyung._ ” Face down.

 

“Right, okay, _hyung_. Did you hear the news?” Mark feels Jeno flop down next to him and turns his body face up, groaning.

 

“Seriously? You’re just gonna rub this in my face?” The younger frowns.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Jeno, you _know_ I like Hyuck.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You _know_ I was planning on asking him to winter formal.”

 

“I do, Mark, but what does that have to do with—"

 

“How the heck am I supposed to ask him to winter formal when he claims to have found a cute boy?”

 

“A cute boy?” Jeno pauses, then chuckles. “Wait, you think—”

 

“That he’s going to go to winter formal with Mr. Mysterious-Pet-Store-Guy?” He gasps. “Oh my god. Lucas Wong works at the pet store, Jeno, Lucas _Wong_! I can’t compete with that! He’s, like, captain of the basketball team.”

 

Jeno bites his lip, then nods. “Yeah, bro, sounds like you’re in trouble. I think it’d be best if you muted the group chat. I mean, that is _all_ Hyuck is talking about. In the meantime, you gotta step your game up! You still got like what, five days until winter formal? Maybe you should ask him now before Lucas gets the chance.”

 

Mark shakes his head. “No, I’m not ready for that. Five days? I can get him to fall in love with me in five days. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.”

 

Jeno grins. “Operation ‘Woo Lee Donghyuck’ is a-go.”

 

 

 

“You’re doing _what_?”

 

“That’s right,” Mark says as he sits down at the lunch table. “Coach Seo said try-outs are tomorrow.”

 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? Ow, what the frick?”

 

“Language, Jisung!”

 

“Renjun, I’m literally two years younger than—OW, OH MY GOD!”

 

“That’s _hyung_ to you, child. Also, Mark, what the fuck?” Jisung widens his eyes.

 

“B-But, but—”

 

“Shut up, the adults are talking,” Jaemin snaps. “Dude, since when do you play soccer?”

 

Mark chuckles. “You guys correct Jisung, but refuse to use honorifics with me, huh?”

 

“Stop avoiding the question.”

 

“Why can’t you guys just support me like normal friends would?”

 

“Support you with what?” Donghyuck asks, squeezing in between Mark and Chenle.

 

“Mozart over here decided he’s trying out for the soccer team today,” Jaemin says, shaking his head. Renjun narrows his eyes at him. Donghyuck’s face lights up and Mark swears the room gets a little brighter.

 

“Mozart?”

 

“Yeah, like the hot Spanish guy?”

 

“You’re joining the team?” Donghyuck grabs a hold of Mark’s wrist. “Oh my god, so am I! You should come over today, we can practice together!” Mark’s face heats up.

 

“You idiot, that’s Messi.”

 

“What’s messy? You’re messy!” Renjun bangs his head on the table.

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess I can do that,” Mark replies, scratching his head with a light smile. Donghyuck smiles back.

 

“Great! Now you can meet C—”

 

“Wait, no!” Everyone looks at Jeno. He smiles sheepishly. “Uh, Mark promised he’d help me with my physics homework. Sorry, Hyuck.”

 

“I did?”

 

Donghyuck frowns as the bell rings. “Okay then, I have to go talk to Mr. Kim about English, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, standing up.

 

When he’s out of ear-shot, Mark kicks Jeno in the shin. “Jeno, what the heck? That was my chance.”

 

“ _Chance for what_?” Jisung and Chenle ask simultaneously. They look at each other wide-eyed. “ _Jinx! Jinx again!”_

 

“Hyung’s trying to win Hyuck over before Lucas asks him to winter formal.” They all nod and smile knowingly except Jaemin, who cocks his head.

“What? But Lucas is going with—” Renjun slaps his hand over the younger’s mouth. Jaemin’s eyes widen in surprise. Mark stares at them, confused.

 

“Come on, Mark,” Jeno says with a nervous chuckle as the second bell rings. “Let’s get to class.”

 

 

 

_“Ho, ho, ho!”_ Mark rolls his eyes as he gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

 

“For the love of God, Mom, you gotta change the stupid door—Hyuck?” Donghyuck stands in front of the door, wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his hands behind his back. He has dirt all over his face, but it’s hardly noticeable with the lazy yet charming smile he has on his face.

 

“Hey Mark! Wanna walk to tryouts together? I was gonna invite Jisung, but then I decided I’d rather not get roasted by a fourteen year old.” Mark smiles (he can’t help it) and nods, grabbing his backpack off the couch and yelling a quick goodbye to the house before closing the door. After he locks it, he turns around to see Donghyuck holding his hand out and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Really?”

 

“Just like old times! Promise I won’t bite,” he teases. Mark rolls his eyes and grabs his hand, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks. He blames it on the weather.

 

It’s winter.

 

“Hyung, I cannot _wait_ for you to meet my baby.” Mark gulps. _Seriously? They’re already on nickname basis?_

 

“I’m screwed,” he mutters.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Uh, I said me too. Tell me about him.”

“What do you mean, ‘tell me about him’? I literally sent a five-hundred-word essay about him to the group chat. Haven’t you checked your phone?

 

“Ah, no, I’ve been… busy.”

“Sounds fake but okay. Anyway, I don’t even know where to start. He’s literally _perfect,_ Mark! He’s big, like really big, but so soft and squishy and cuddly at the same time. He has the _cutest_ little ears and his _nose_ , I literally resist the urge to just boop it.” Donghyuck frowns and Mark mirrors his expression without even meaning too. “I’m just worried about my dad. I think he’s allergic.”

 

Mark furrows his brows even further. “Allergic to what?”

 

His question goes unanswered when they reach the field and Donghyuck tugs on his arm. “Come on, let’s warm up with Lucas!”

 

Mark groans, but lets himself be dragged to Lucas, who’s playing keep away with Kim Jungwoo, the prettiest senior boy at Neo High (yes, they’re on _both_ the basketball team _and_ the soccer team. They’re also in volleyball, track, football, wrestling, and just started a bowling club.) They turn to look at him with equally bright smiles.

 

“Mark, _my_ man! What’s up bro?” Mark internally sighs as he gives Lucas a handshake. Lucas wasn’t just any hot guy, he was an incredibly _nice_ hot guy, which made it extremely hard to resent him. “Had no idea you were into soccer. What position do you play?”

 

_Shit_. “Uh, I, um, you know, I…” He stares into the distance and catches the eye of a kid playing goalie with her group of friends. “Goalie! Um, I’m a goalie.” Everyone smiles at him except Donghyuck, who grabs his wrist after they hear a whistle blow and Coach Seo calling to gather around him in the middle of the field.

 

“Mark, I’ve known you for ten years. You and I both know your reflexes are, well, shit.”

 

Mark scoffs at him. “Gee, thanks for the support, babe.” His heart skips a beat and he resists the urge to slap himself across the face. _Where the hell did that come from?_

 

“I’m just saying! I don’t want you to get hurt, so be really—Wait. Did, did you just call me ba—”

 

“Hey, Lees! Get your butts over here!” Mark sprints over to the rest of the team in less than a second. _Saved by the Seo._

 

Tryouts aren’t as bad as he expected. Mark had made sure to watch five hours’ worth of soccer videos and kicking techniques and could even dribble with his knees. Things were going great (and not that Mark was really paying attention, but Donghyuck looked mildly impressed) until the last 45 minutes.

 

“Scrimmage time! Lucas, Jungwoo, you’re our goalies, unless anyone one of our newbies wants to try it out?” After discovering how well he was with his feet, Mark had realized that he didn’t want to be a goalie anymore, so he stays silent. Lucas, to his dismay doesn’t.

 

“Actually, I think Mark wanted to be goalie. Right, Mark?” He begins to panic.

 

“Uh, yeah, I did, but you know what? I think it’d like to try mid—”

 

“Nonsense! Just try it out, dude! Besides,” Lucas replies, looping his arm around Jungwoo. “I hate playing against this guy. He’s a beast!”

 

“Great,” he mutters.

 

Teams are chosen by the goalies, and of course, with Mark’s luck, Donghyuck is on Jungwoo’s (the teasing grin and cute little, “you’re going _down_ , Mark Lee” makes it kind it of worth it, though). He walks down to the end of the field with Jisung, ruffling his hair with a smile.

 

“At least I got you, huh?” Jisung whines and swats his hand away, stopping at the defense position.

 

“I swear, hyung, if you end up getting a concussion, just expect the first words you hear be ‘I told you so.’” Mark chuckles.

 

“Please, Jisung, have a bit of faith,” he says, jogging backwards to look at him. “What idiot gets a concussion on their first day?”

 

That idiot proves to be Mark, two seconds later, when he turns around and runs straight into the goalpost. 

 

 

 

“Guys, look, he’s moving! I think he’s awake.”

 

“ _Wide awake, wide awake, wide awake, don’t cry_ —”

 

“Oh my _god_ , I _knew_ I shouldn’t have given you my BTS album.”

 

“Do you think he’s gonna remember us? What if he lost some of his braincells?”

 

Mark hears a scoff. “Kinda hard when he has none to begin with.”

 

With that, Mark’s eyes shoot open and he sits up. “Ex _cuse_ me?” Renjun’s looks at him and shrugs.

 

He shakes his head and looks around, noticing he’s lying on his bed. “What happened? Why am I back home?”

 

“You hit your head on the post before we had our scrimmage at tryouts today and got a concussion.” Jisung scratches his head. “Oh wait, that reminds me… I friggin’ told you so.”

“Language, Jisung.”

 

“I literally said _frig_! That’s not even a word!”

 

“God, I’m such an idiot,” Mark sighs. He scans the room and frowns. “Wait, where’s Hyuck?”

 

Jeno smiles at him. “Oh, he’ll be here soon. He’s bringing you a surprise.”

 

In that moment, Donghyuck peeks his head into the door. He grins. “Who wants to meet the love of my life?” Mark gasps.

 

“Wait, Lucas is here!?” Donghyuck frowns as he steps in and closes the door, holding one hand behind his back.

 

“The fuck? Why would I call Lucas the love of my life?”

 

“Oh my god, it’s happening.” Renjun smacks Jaemin on the arm.

 

First of all, ew. Second, he’s dating Jungwoo.” Mark glares at Jeno, who smiles sheepishly. He shakes his head, and looks back at Donghyuck, who’s sporting the same puzzled look.

 

“What? Then who did you meet at the pet-store and fall in love with?”

 

“Coco!” Donghyuck brings out his hand to reveal a small Pomeranian barking at Mark, who stares at him, speechless. While everyone coos at the puppy, Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Mark. “You thought I fell in love with some random stranger at the store?”

 

“I… I…”

 

Jeno clears his throat. “Um, hey Jisung, why don’t you and Chenle come downstairs and uh, play Fortnite?”

 

The three hurry out of Mark’s room, leaving him alone with Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun, who sits down in Mark’s beanbag and laughs. “Oh, I’m not missing this. Carry on.” Jaemin plops down next to him. Mark sighs and turns to Donghyuck, who sits down on his bed, Coco still in his hand.

 

“What’s going on Mark? You’ve been acting so weird recently. Why?”

 

Mark breathes in. “Because, Hyuck, I was jealous.” The latter raises his eyebrows, but Mark fails to see disappointment in his face. _Weird_.

 

“You were what?”

 

“He said he was jealous.”

 

“I heard him, Jaem.”

 

“Yeah, and, uh, it led me to want to try out. I did it for you.”

 

“For me?”

 

“Yes, you dumbass; that’s what he just said.”

 

“Thanks, Renjun.” He shakes his head. “So, let me get this straight. You joined the team with absolutely no experience in soccer whatsoever and got a concussion, all because you didn’t want me to go out with some _guy_ you think I met at the pet store?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“You idiot,” he replies with a shy smile. “You dumb, lovable idiot.”

 

“I’m so—Wait, was that a compliment?” Donghyuck moves closer to him until they’re nose to nose.

 

“I don’t know, _babe_ , was it?” Mark grins, grabbing Donghyuck’s neck and bringing their lips together.

 

“Woah, woah, _woah_ , don’t forget there is a _baby_ present!” Renjun snaps. They pull apart and giggle at Coco, who has snuggled up between them. Donghyuck looks back up at Mark, a twinkle in his eye, and Mark isn’t sure how, but he looks even _more_ beautiful.

 

“I think he likes you.”

 

“Yeah? Enough for me to ask you to winter formal?”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Coco, can I go to winter formal with Mark?”

 

“ _Arf, arf! Of course you can, Hyuckie!_ ” They all turn to stare at Jaemin, who stares back dumbfounded. “What?”

 

 

 

(“Congrats,” Jeno says after everyone has left. “You got him to fall in love with you in _less_ than five days.”

 

“Believe me, I’m sure it way _more_ than five days for Lee Donghyuck to fall in love with me.”)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the weird ending sfjdbi anyway this was vv low-key inspired by a vmin social media au uwu pls leave kudos if u enjoyed and a comment with any uh comment lol


End file.
